A Day In The Life of Lina Inverse
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises. Chapter 2: Lina wakes up to quite a surprise. Chapter 3: Xellos confronts the imposter Lina. Chapter 4: Lina Discovers What Happened Chapter 5 and 6: Home Again but something's missing. FINSIHED. Short Story.
1. 01 Rude Awakenings

In Another Life 

Chapter 1

Rude Awakenings

I stretch my body languidly, I'm tired, I don't want to get out of bed, but I know I have to get ready for school. I sit up and my head meets something solid.

"Ow!" I look up and my eyes go wide. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I was in a tent. A leather tent. Not very modern looking either. I glance

around almost frantically. A back pack is next to me… It's made of brown leather and is dirty. I'm covered by a woolen blanket. I rub the back of my head and my hair feels different from my usual straight hair. Instead it's almost more full, and soft… I lower my hand, instead of being barely past shoulder length it's longer… I pull it forward and I see a crimson red curtain fall past my shoulders.

I bite back a scream. I'm a brunette… Not a red – head. I look to my clothes. I'm wearing a light loose yellow shirt, I touch it and I can feel that my stomach is toned. That can't be right. I'm pudgy. I look to my hands, their as small as my normal ones, but my skin is pale, and my hands are more graceful looking.

Holding back waves of fright just barely I crawl over to the back pack and untie the strings holding it shut, I open it and begin searching, and I find a small mirror. I look into it… And scream.

I drop the mirror and back up, shivering from fright and the cold. I'm only wearing the shirt and lose shorts. And I know I fell asleep in flannel pajama's that night… I stop screaming when I hear a shout or two, voices, and movement. I jump as my tent flap is opened and a girl with short black hair looks in. "Miss Lina, what's wrong!"

"What?" my mind begins piecing things together and I crawl towards the opening quickly, brush by her and stand up, nearly crashing into a tall blond haired man. "Gourry!" I cry out, backing away from him quickly and I see a blue skinned man standing near the tent, sword drawn. It was Zelgadis.

I know them… Yet I don't. I know it's them somehow, but my mind refuses to acknowledge that YES they were there before my eyes.

"Oh my god…" I mutter weakly.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Zelgadis asks me, concern in his voice, he sheathes his sword.

I back away from Gourry's hand, he was reaching out to me to try and console me.

"Oh my god…" I whisper again, I take another step back. "You guys don't exist- - You're just a story-"

They all look to me almost horrified. That's when Xellos teleported in. "Miss Lina? Is something wrong?"

I had screamed when he appeared and my eyes traveled over the entire group, almost as horrified as they were (Minus Xellos of course).

"Excuse me, I'm going to faint now- -" I say, informing them weakly, almost kindly. As if, trying to excuse myself for having to leave early from a class.

My knees finally buckle and I collapse to the ground, gladly welcoming the nothingness of the dark.

**Author Notes**: This was written for creative writing. The assignment was that we write about 'A Day In The Life Of Someone I'd Like To Be'. Well she never said I had to be AWAKE for that day! GRINS Turns out she liked it. How bout you guys, what do you think of it? It's gonna be a short story (since I'm only allowed to be there one day… Anyway, tell me what you think!).


	2. 02 A Day In The Life Of WHO!

In Another Life

Chapter 2

A Day In The Life of WHO!

POV: Lina Inverse

Ah! This was the life! A comfy bed, warm blankets- - what the hell was that noise!

I make several attempts to find the noise and kill it, but I only manage to topple myself out of my bed. What the- - where am I? I don't know of any inn's that have carpet! Or such unusual curtains- There's glass behind these weird things! Glass! Am I in a castle?

No, it's far too warm. In fact the warmth is coming from right below the window! What is this weird thing? It's radiating heat... I don't touch it (I'm confused not stupid. It might burn me). Where am I? This room isn't rather large. All around me there are bright colorful pictures of people with big eyes and various colors of hair. It's rather tidy, there's two bookshelves filled with books- a box, probably one to hold jewelry... I open it.

Yup. But it's all crap jewelry. Pretty to look at but not worth more than a few copper. Oo! Gold! Hm... But only two pieces. There are figurines on the dresser. A wizard, dragon, some type of fairy... What the hell?

I pick up a small metal object. It looks like a... pin. It's too small for a broach. It's a figure with short purple hair. Black pants, a black cape, a staff with a red- - wait-a-minute! This couldn't be!

"Xellos?" I mutter in shock. Another one- - this one has blue skin and is wearing all white- - and this one is wearing white and pink! "Where am I?" I go over to the door and open it.

I enter into a hallway. Not very wide at all, I look right, there are two other doors, and a opening to what could be more hallway or stairs. To my left is a room with a- -

"Hey you!" I step forward and the girl steps forward, a look of anger and confusion on her face as well. Why is she so angry! She wasn't the one who was kidnapped! "You-!"

I halt. It was a mirror.

I notice because it was over some sort of basin that was embedded into the counter. (It also helped that the mirror needed a cleaning.)

But that wasn't me.

Inches away I stare at-- her.

Light brown eyes. Brown eyebrows. Brown, straight shoulder length hair. And my skin isn't as pale as it should be. I look down. Short. I'm still short. But the views different. I feel my sides then my stomach- I've gained weight in the stomach area but- - _I HAVE BREASTS_!

"I HAVE A CHEST!" I screach. I run back into the room. A measuring instrument! There has to be one! I look around tearing apart through the closet- then under the bed. I pull out a basket that has pictures of spools of thread, needles, and pin cushions on it. I rummage through it and, "AHA!" I find a tape measure!

I immediately measure myself. Hips- - 35, All right! Waist- - 28, which is a lot worse then my normal twenty - two inches. And finally- - Breasts: 36.

Thirty - six.

_Thirty – six._.

Which is more then my 32 inch chest!

I let out a crow of delight.

Okay, not the best measurements, but for a pair of breasts (and these ones aren't so bad!) I don't think I care too much!

My euphoria dies quickly.

But this isn't _my_ body. Meaning, where is my body? Someone must have used a spell to switch them! Do I even recognize this body? No, but then again there isn't anything significant about the body I'm in. Could blend into a crowd and not notice at all. Maybe she's a victim too? Or perhaps this body was just a shell and someone's using my body!

I need to get out of here! I look down at myself. I'm wearing flannel pajamas. Clothes! I need clothes.

I rush over to the closet and slide it open.

What the hell? This girl must have an outfit for every day of the month! At least twenty shirts- - several pants, dresses, skirts, shorts- -

I grab a pair of dark blue jeans, pull them on- - ugh! Too small. I grab another pair of pants, they are black, with silver- - fastenings? Not sure- on them. Ah! Perfect. Now a shirt- - I jump as my door opens.

"Hey do you have my shirt?"

I whirl around and find myself face to face with a girl who has black hair down to her mid-back (it's one of the worst cases of bed hair I've ever seen), she's wearing a large blue shirt with dolphins on them and a pair of loose violet pants.

"What! Who are you? How did I get here?"

The girl blinks, then scowls, "What are you talking about? I want my shirt, Jaime. We have to get to the bus in twenty minutes."

"Bus?"

"It's Monday! School! NEXT Monday we have off!" she snapped. Whoa. I thought MY sister was grumpy. I shudder. No, Luna was much worse.

She goes to my closet and rifles through it and grabs a large black shirt and then walks out of the room.

Okay. So that was weird. Either she knows I'm not this 'Jaime' (Wow, a plain name to match) and is acting otherwise, or she has no clue. I grab a large shirt, much like the one she grabbed (best to blend in) and while putting my arms through the holes the door opens again. Doesn't anyone know how to knock?

"You up? Jaime, why aren't you wearing a bra?" I pull the shirt down to cover myself and turn to face a woman. She has curly black hair (it's mussed up too) and a large night gown on.

"A what?" I ask.

"You're bra." She points to the floor at the end of the bed. There is a discarded shirt, two pairs of pants (one of them being because of me) and a strange white thing. Hey, it looks something like what Naga wore. Only that looks like it would cover more.

"Huh?"

"Put on a bra, otherwise you'll have boys staring at your breasts." She turns around and starts closing the door, "Perrin are you dressed?" The door shuts.

I go over to the contraption. I'd seen Naga put on her top before so it should be rather simple... yes, there are the hooks- - A few minutes and curse words later, I'm fully dressed and that girl is back. Her hair doesn't look brushed, just pulled back into a ponytail. She's dressed in a jacket, pants and the black shirt. I can't read the writing.

I CAN'T READ THE WRITING!

Where am I!

"Grab your backpack we have less then five minutes!" I stare at her blankly and look around. A pack? A pack? Ah! I grab the red pack she hopefully was speaking of and turn to her. "Where's your jacket?" I blink.

"Er..."

She huffs and goes to the closet, grabbing a coat. "Here."

And with that she's leaving. I follow after her and she leads me down the short hallway, down carpeted stairs which lead to a room. She opens the door on the left and we exit, she locks the door and I am staring out into... A different world. It's cold. Colder then it was where I should have been. It was summer. This feels like winter. She starts walking and I follow.

"Hey!" I snap. She slows down.

"What?"

What should I say? Should I give away that I'm not who she thinks I am? What if she's the enemy and just doesn't realize something has happened? It might be the only thing keeping me alive. What if she's not? What could she do to help? I don't sense power from her. In fact, she feels as if there is a void of magic. In fact, it seems to be a part of the very earth. As if the earth itself were leaching away the magic- Could I still do magic!

She's walking but staring at me in confusion while I just stand there numb with horror. What if I've lost my magic!

"FIREBALL!"

Nothing. The girl is now staring at me like I'm nuts. The trees don't even look singed. Oh no.

No no no no no no.

"NO!" I cry.

"Jaime. Stop acting like an idiot. You should really stop watching Slayers. It's starting to mess with your head."

"Suh- Slayers?" My temper is rising (namely because my fear is).

"You're no Lina... THE BUS!" She suddenly turns around and starts jogging.

I'm no Lina?

Wait... how... was that just coincidence!

I start running after her. But it's not as easy as it should have been. This body isn't used to running and after fifty feet I'm starting to gasp for breath. Couldn't the person take a healthy run now and then!

I don't know what it is, but it was orange. And large, and rumbling. She climbs through a door way and I stare, hesitant. There is a person sitting on a chair in front of me. A steering wheel (like the kind you'd find on a boat, but more oddly shaped) in front of them.

The old woman looks at me expectantly, and cautiously I step on to the bus. There are at least twenty children... ah, there's that girl. At the very back. I go and collapse next to her, catching my breath. The- - bus, slowly begins to move then pick up speed. But more important matters first.

"Luh-" I gulp in a breath of air, "Lina who?"

She gives me a look. It's plain she thinks that the question was ridiculous.

"Listen, Jaime, I'd love to Dragon Slave the school, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to go about pretending I'm Amelia and start preaching justice. People are going to start thinking you're insane if you keep this up."

My mouth flops open. Dragon Slave? Amelia? Justice?

"How- - Amelia can't do the dragon slave!" I should know. I fought _not_ to teach her!

"Fine, change it to Fireball. But you know what I mean!" she was pulling some strange device out of her pack.

There was something strange. About her speech. Something was wrong with her speech.

"Say that again." I tell her.

"What?" She asks exasperated.

"Dragon Slave. Fireball."

"What! Why?"

"I- -" I fumble for a lie, or something that will get me what I want. "Because I... just thought of something."

"About the dragon slave?" she looks confused.

But there it was. That tug. That buzz.

"Something is wrong." I mutter.

She looks irate. "Can I listen to my music now?"

"Huh?" I'm confused. Music? Where? There weren't any instruments.

"My CD player." She attaches something to her ears.

"S-sure."

She presses a button on her device and then turns to face the glass window.

Something is wrong here. And as I concentrate to the chatter around me, the buzzing is constant. I close my eyes and focus. My magic is still within me. But something is draining and pulling from it. Like there is someone tapping my personal magical energy. On top of it, there is something from the outside dampening my powers as well. But I still have enough to try and focus...

It takes me quite a while, but just as the 'bus' pulls in front of a large building I realize something.

They aren't speaking my language. And I'm not speaking their's.

**Author's Notes**: Year's later, I finally add to AND finish this. The rest of the chapters are all short, sweet, and are over within six chapters. PS: It's really hard writing in present tense. Forgive the errors.


	3. 03 The Joy Of Confrontations

In Another Life

Chapter 3

The Joy Of Confrontations

The world's shaking. Grrr... I fling my arm out to stop the world. And hit something.

"OW!"

Make that, _someone_.

"Miss Lina? Does this mean you're better?" they remove their hand from my shoulder.

I groan. That has to be the world's most chipper voice on the planet.

"Ughh." I groan again.

"Such intelligent responses."

And that has to be the world's most sarcastic voice.

I crack open an eyelid. "Shnizbucket... what hap-" I squeak when I take in the people surrounding me and I scramble/scoot away from them unsteadily. "Who- -" I look frantically from one person to the next.

"Miss Lina?" The girl with the short black hair looks worried again. Amelia. She looks like Amelia... but at the same time, different. Then again, I suppose not looking like some painted picture helps a lot with changing a person's perspective. "What do you remember? Were you attacked? Did you eat something strange?"

"Lu-Lina?" I repeat. "I- -what- Me? I..." Okay James, think! What is going on here? A dream? It has to be!

Wait. I think I've thought that thought before.

"I'm..." The four people are staring at me expectantly. "I ha-had a - uh- a bad dream." How lame of an excuse is that! "I guess it clung to me when I woke up. You- you know what they say..." I laugh weakly, "A person isn't responsible for any physical reaction they have up to thirty seconds after they've woken up."

Yup. They think I've lost it.

What on earth would make them back off? Am I really who I think I am? Only one way to find out...

"Leave me alone or I'll dragon slave you?" Note to self: Next time make it sound more threat less question.

Amelia, I'm assuming it's her, could be wrong. I mean, how often do people land in anime worlds? Mary Sues don't count. Anyway, Amelia seems to buy it. Gourry seems to buy it. Zel and Xell? Well... they had more in common then names that sounded similar when shortened. Xellos slit his eyes open just barely, and in my direction, oh joy, then closed them. I'm sure my heart stopped.

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Really? A dream? Where we were... a story?"

"My subconscious wishes for the darndest things..." I laugh weakly. My heart feels like it's pounding so hard that it could burst free. I wipe my sweating palms on the shorts I'm wearing and stand up. They had laid me down in front of my tent after I had passed out. Or so I am guessing. Xellos is quiet but his head is still turned in my direction. And had his eyes been open I would think that he would be trying to figure out a puzzle. But I was the puzzle. "I... is there... I wanna freshen up- Amelia?"

I'm hoping I don't have to ask directly, 'Where's a stream or nearby river?', simply because I don't know what Lina knew. I don't know how I wanted her to answer a question I wasn't asking, but maybe someone would take mercy on me.

"Oh, I already freshened up. But we'll break down camp while you get dressed." she offered, smiling brightly.

"Th-thanks." I grit out. I kneel and crawl into my tent and search around, boots. Clothes. I dig through the backpack. Brush. Soap. Towel.

I crawl out with the items cradled in my arms and take a peek around. Gourry and Amelia are busy breaking down their tents. Zelgadis must have done his before I woke up, because he had nothing but a bag by his side. He was sitting stirring a pot of food. My stomach rumbled violently. Zel looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Food first?"

"Uh... no. I can wait. My stomach just thinks it's hungry."

_Big_ mistake.

Amelia Froze. Gourry dropped a tent pole on his own foot. Zel dropped the spoon into the pot.

"M-miss Lina?"

"WHAT?" I snap irately. She shrinks back. Ah, Lina Inverse personality beginning to build. I pick a direction and storm to it.

"Miss Lina," she sounds reluctant to speak to me, "Th-the lake is that way."

I glance. Oh. "I'm taking the scenic route!"

Gourry works past his shock to a state he's normally in; confusion. "Barefoot?"

If only I could throw a damn fireball- - I feel a sudden burning sensation within my stomach and through my fingertips then suddenly the dirt around him explodes in a puff of dust and fire. He shrieks and jumps back and I drop my boots in shock, my mouth agape. Did- - had I done that! It looks like it had been more scare tactic then physical damage.

"That's a new spell." Zel comments with dry amusement.

"That _is_ what you meant to do, right Miss Lina?" Amelia asks hesitantly.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY, LINA!" Gourry shouts at me.

I pick up my shoes and quickly leave. Without answering them.

Oh no oh no oh no. This is - - beyond normal. How did I get here? Why? And why was I in Lina's body!

I walk for about five minutes before I find the lake. I take off my shorts and hop into the red pants and then walk over to the water and dip a part of the towel into it. I wipe down my face then dry it. Nope. Still in the middle of the woods. I shake my head and go over to the clothing. Socks... I put them on, then the boots. There's no bra. What the hell? No bra? I look at the yellow piece that I know she wears around her chest. Maybe that's why she has this.

"I'm so screwed." I sigh. I am about to remove my sleeping top when I feel a prickling on my neck. I hesitate. "Who's there?"

I turn around, no one in sight- -

That must mean..

"Xell? Is that you?" I glare. "Xellos, no one appreciates a voyeur. So go the hell away."

"How did you know I was near?"

I screech and whirl around. "XELLOS!" I put a hand over where my heart should be. "Could you at least make noise and _pretend_ to be human!"

He raises both eyebrows, then slowly opens his eyes. "Now what makes you say something like that... Miss _Lina_?"

Holy hell, his eyes really _are _slitted. My mouth parts and I emotionally withdraw into myself. "I- - don't know what you mean- - it was just an expression."

Stupid heart, I feel like I could throw up, faint, and scream all at once. Somehow, if I actually manage that, I don't think it would be as amusing as it sounds.

"What do you know?" he asks softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The words are thick in my mouth and hard to get out. I back up towards my clothes. "Quit freaking me out or I'll scream for the others."

"Would you really want to do that?" he follows my steps. I open my mouth to answer but he continues, not expecting an answer, "I am very curious. Why is it that you have a translation spell on you? It's one of the most complicated ones I've ever seen. And the strongest. It wasn't until I heard the word Dragon that I noticed a twisting of the spell. It's woven so thickly and masterfully around you, that only the strongest of sorcerer's or demons would have been able to notice it. In fact it was only when you used a chaos word that I was able to notice it at all."

"Ch-chaos, word?" I struggle to remember where I've heard or read that phrase.

"Chaos words are what activate our magic. Well, most magic. Demons and a few dragons don't really need the chaos words, per say. Those who don't house the knowledge of the power words within themselves and are able to reach through- - well you know the rest. You have been studying for far longer then most people realize, I'm sure."

"You mean, 'Fireball' is a chaos word?" I try to not look too confused. He smiles and closes his eyes.

"Well, to a point. But the true chaos words, are the ones that draw from a power beyond any others. It is a language that died long ago. You know of course how there is a staff holding up the world and so on, and of course that there are other worlds, ne?" I nod, it seems he's gone from interrogator to story teller (for the moment, at least). "The people in this other world spoke the language of chaos fluently, though there were other languages as well. They were a people who could not access the magic, in fact, their world drained so much magic just to stay alive, that magic was all but impossible to perform. I understand that occasionally magic could be performed, but the reason why is vague at best. They were destroying their world, and to survive the damage being done to it, the world had to drain the very magic from the air. From the people. Just to supply the silly humans with everything they pulled from it. Daily. Those people were specially chosen and made, why or for what, or by whom is unknown, but what is known is that most were destructive, so in the end it was best that they were unable to perform magic like us. No one knows how our world came to know such things, but a long time ago a higher power came into this knowledge of the language, and one thing leading to another, the humans here have learned a spattering of it and now use it to summon up spells."

"Oh." That was... Interesting. So why was he telling me this story? He smiles suddenly and steps towards me.

"So..." He breathes out the word with a sigh. I back up until I'm sitting on the rock with my clothes on it, leaning back away from him. He's now leaning over me, completely invading my personal space. He grabs my chin in his gloved hands and is staring into my eyes, "I must ask you, why?" Why? I was lost trying to follow his conversation. His ability to change topics was astounding. But it seemed he didn't care if I was clueless. "You never needed a spell like this before. You're behavior has also changed drastically this morning from the way you were last night. You couldn't even remember where the lake was. And I know for a fact that you spent an hour bathing in it last night."

I'm going to die. The way he was acting... maybe Lina didn't know he was a demon yet. Maybe this world was completely it's own and therefor I have nothing to base my actions on. For all I know Amelia and Gourry were lovers, Zelgadis evil, and Lina the flunkie. I doubt it, but at this point it was still up in the air.

"I told you that little story for this reason, if I'm not mistaken, which I am very sure I'm not, I do believe the language your little spell is translating for you, sounds very... _very_, familiar."

I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything without thinking first. What should I do? What was he getting at! Lina wouldn't be this cowardly. I couldn't take this lying down-! Er, leaning back.

"What does it matter?" I spit out, terror was just a bit easier to deal with when focused into anger. If Xell really was a demon though I had little chance of hiding my emotions (negative ones anyway) from him. "So what if I cast a translation spell on myself and woke up on the wrong side of the bed! That story has nothing to do with me. And I could have made the human comment to anyone being so stealthy that detecting them was all but impossible!" I put my hands on his shoulder and shove upwards. It is like pushing against a wall. The only thing that happened was I ended up losing my balance and falling back onto my elbows. I clench the cloth bunched up beneath my one arm, just to focus on something else.

He was tilting his head at me, curiosity was there, but I had a sick feeling he was enjoying this- - instilling fear in me. Well, that was a demons turn on/food. What floats his boat would sink another's while in harbor.

He leaned till his nose was nearly touching mine and I felt my fear and something else curl in my stomach. Dammit. Anything but _that_ type of emotion! What kind of sicko would be attracted to this kind of situation and behavior!

Obviously I was that kind of sicko. I clench my eyes shut and will that away. This wasn't a game. He was a demon. Would eviscerate me before something like _that_. Old nuns, dead puppies. Old nuns, dead puppies. Old demons, soon to be dead fake sorceresses. Any minute I'd open my eyes. I'd open my eyes and I would be gone. Not here, not here.

A puff of air brushed against my face, I could feel his presence practically overwhelming me.

**Author Notes:** Creative Liberty. I've made it that English is the 'Chaos' Langauge. Why? Because while watching the Japanese Dub I realized the 'activation' words were either English or bastardized English... So yeah. No this is not Mary-Sue/Xell. Xell mind ucks anyone who's a threat or a curiousity or breathing.

Oh God. I just want to be back in my own body again!


	4. 04 Discovery

In Another Life

Chapter 4

Discovery

I've never been more confused in my life. Lost and drifting, barely able to surface for air. Kind of like what happened when Luna tossed me into the lake to teach me to swim. Dad had to resuscitate me.

But here, I was rescued by people I couldn't even name. I wasn't me. And no one was acting like they realized something was wrong. Which doesn't surprise me. These people were practically voids of magic. One or two of them seemed to have power, but nothing more then what a local fortune teller would have. Gourry had more magic potential. I could just cry. Actually I was pretty close. I had a translation spell on me that I couldn't break and I was unable to access ANY of my magic. Crying seems very much in order.

A friend of the person they believed me to be- Jaime, came up to me quite quickly. I had gotten off the bus and been wandering about cluelessly when someone had cried her name and then attached themselves like a bur to me. Tall, dark haired- - and as busty as Nahga. I should know. She practically drowned me in her chest. I behaved as well as possible, under the circumstances, and she seemed to treat my outburst/explosion as a normal day thing.

Perhaps this Jaime had a bit of a temper too.

So now here I am, standing, surrounded by a group of young adults. All dressed oddly (one person was shaved bald except for the center row on his head, which was a bright pink and spiked), well, compared to the people passing around us. As I stand listening to them talk about things I could never hope to understand I feel a sudden tug, a pull- and I put out a hand steadying myself by holding onto the arm of the large chested girl.

"James, you okay?" she asks, she's concerned.

"Yah... just a bit dizzy. I'm good now." I assure her.

No I'm not. Something pulled magic from me, and the very air around me feels heavier. As if the void wants to take advantage of my weakened state. I concentrate on shielding myself (which is not easy) and take a deep breath. Another bus pulls in front of us. The people who had been milling about were dispersing, perhaps because of the bell I heard go off. Now I'm being herded onto another bus. Oh Joy. The girl says good bye and I climb on confused. Is it time to leave?

I am wrong.

Twenty minutes later I'm in front of ANOTHER building. Smaller and more worn. And I am no more less confused then when I woke up this morning. Surely, this is hell.

"So did you finish your story?" A boy with thick puffy hair walks up to me. He's wearing a blue shirt with an odd spider on it.

"Story? Er... I guess."

"I had a tough time picking a hero. At least your's was easy. Even if she isn't real."

"Hnh." I make a sound of indifference. I decide to follow him. Here's hoping I'm right. Everyone seems to be going in different directions.

I follow him into the small building, down two hallways, out of the building, down a ramp, and to a small building. Smaller then the one behind me. Bigger then a farmers house though. He enters in without knocking and I follow. There's rows of tables and chairs (they all look old and abused), on several tables are big boxes- - this looks like a room for classes!

"Okay everyone take your seats and grab a piece of paper and a pen or pencil! Today's daily journal will be this: What's one of the happiest memories you've ever had? You have five minutes then I want you all to turn in your papers on what you would do if you got to spend the day as your favorite hero."

The woman is absolutely on a level of cheerfullness that even Amelia hasn't reached. I sigh and look about confused. What should I do?

"Here," the boy I walked in with gives me a sheet of thin parchment (with lines on it. Weird.) and then tosses a small stick at me. What the? I look at him. He's writing with a duplicate... but the ink is coming directly from the writing implement. I hesitantly touch the tip of it to the paper and move it in a downward stroke. It glides smoothly and in it's wake is a blue line. I gape. I spend the next few minutes test writing this amazing instrument when the teacher tells everyone that the time is up. The boy next to me stretches, looks at my paper, and freezes.

"What the hell is that?" he asks.

"Erm... was just writing." I glance at his paper. I can't understand it at- - oh my god. I've seen this type of writing before.

"In what langauge?" he asks, he looks confused.

I hesitate, "Mine."

"Right." he rolls his shoulders and turns away from me.

The class doesn't have more then eighteen students so she has us read our 'entries'. I make up a quick lie and end up with Anthony (the teacher said each persons name before they read, and that was the name of the boy I walked in with) looking at me oddly.

As soon as we're ordered to take out our papers he turns to me, "You hate fishing. In fact you said you've never went fishing before." Sheesh, for someone who's just a friend he sure sounds like I betrayed him.

"It was recent. I guess I liked it more than I thought I would." I reply stiffly. I dig through the back back, but have trouble trying to open it. There are no latches or ties. In fact it's a strange device the is made of some metal teeth all lined in a row. I pull out a binding of a sort and dig through it. "Hey, uh, Anthony," the name feels strange to say, "Can you help me find my paper?"

He glances over. "I think it would be that one. You know, the one that says 'A Day In The Life Of Lina Inverse'." sheesh this kid is sarcastic. Wait.

WHAT!

I look at the paper. This... oh my god.

"What does it say!" I demand, the person on my other side glances at me like I'm nuts but I'm busy trying to stare down Anthony.

"You want me to read it?" he asks slowly. I nod. "Okay... _'I stretch my body languidly, I'm tired, I don't want to get out of bed, but I know I have to get ready for school.'. _Not really the best way to start the story. And I guess it's okay, though it sounds odd hearing it in present tense from a persons point of view."

"What else does it say?" I am practically about to strangle him.

He reads the two pieces of paper quietly (others around us are doing last minute fixes and the like) and I feel my world go cold. Some girl... in my body. Pudgy. Brown hair and eyes. Short- -

She has my body! I want it back!

I feel a tug, a sharp one, pull from inside me. My magic! It's being- - I stand up suddenly, not that there is anything I can physically fight to stop whatever is happening from happening. It hurts- - a wave of vertigo washes over me and I stumble over my chair and fall to the ground, my right hand breaks my fall before the rest of my body hits the ground. My vision goes black- - then white-


	5. 05 Auntie Em!

In Another Life

Chapter 5

Auntie Em!

I feel sick. Ugh... there are a bunch of people talking loudly.

"Jaime? Jaime! Are you alright- - someone go tell the nurse to call an ambulance."

Ambulance? As in to the hospital! "No!" I shout. Actually it was garbled and a mumble, I try again, "I'm fine! Just dizzy!" I don't even know where I am, but stopping the pandemonium would be a good thing. My vision is returning. And I'm surrounded by my classmates and teacher.

Anthony, Jud, Chase, Blake, Chavid, Theresa! There's no place like home!

"Sorry, just dizzy," I repeat. There, my voice doesn't sound like I'm coming off of a whole bunch of drugs. I sit up. Yep. All better. I'm not being pinned down by a terrifying (gorgeous) demon, I'm back at school, and completely not sure if it was all a dream and that I sleep walked my way here.

Theresa (the teacher) looks worried. "I think you should go to hospital- - or at least go home. Listen, lets have someone take you to the office and call your parents to pick you up."

I nod. Any reason to escape school was a good one to me. I reach out to Blake and am pulled up. I gather my things and he walks me to the office.

Everything I thought had happened I might have thought a dream, except for one thing. In my hand was Lina's maroon shirt. What a plus side. Part of an authentic costume! If only I'd taken the demon's talisman's with me as well.


	6. 06 Home Again

In Another Life

Chapter 6

Home Again, Home Again, Jiggidy Jig.

When my vision clears, I find myself staring up into the most unique pair of eyes I've ever seen. Amethyst, like the jewels themselves. Then I focus on the entire face.

****

WHAT THE HELL?.!

"Xellos what do you think you are doing?.!" I screech and knowing my power is my own again I take great pleasure in fireballing him. Fifteen feet away. Momentarilly I forget the idiot I fried. "YES! They're back!" I crow jumping to my feet (why was I laying on a rock?) "I'm back!" I hug myself and spin about. Firm flat tummy, cute adorable self! Long flowing hair! YES!

"So I take it you're back to normal Miss Lina?" he sounds amused, but he's staring at me strangely. And keeping a good distance from me.

"And one hundred percent more grateful for everything I have in my life! Even a fruitcake like you!" Nothing could possibly kill this joy.

Xellos winces. Maybe he doesn't like my nickname for him?

"Xell- I hate to ask this, but what were you doing that close to me?" I frown. Had that girl tried to seduce him?.! Oh great! Was I still pure?.! "If you did anything to me--" my words trail off ominously as my hand goes alight with fire. He winces and backs up a step warding off the oncoming blow.

"No of course not Miss Lina!" he assures quickly.

"If I find out otherwise I'll skin you!" I growl. Then my stomach grumbles. "I'm starved! Zel better have breakfast ready! If it's still breakfast..." I trail off. I look about me. On the rock is my washing supplies as well. I'm wearing my night top, burgandy pants, boots and socks but...

"HEY! Where's my shirt?.!"

_fin_

**Author Notes**: If you are wondering why there is a period between the question mark and the exclamation point, it's simple. FFNET sucks because they won't let me put the two side by side anymore. They take one away. Stupid auto correct. Won't even let us write URL's anymore either. Well I hope you liked the story.


End file.
